Sin límites
by T.H.Hippocamppus
Summary: Advertencia: Omegaverse-Mpreg-Toothcup-sexo dragonezco- Si no les molestan las advertencias, pasad a leer.
1. Prólogo

Ese había sido el día más cálido del año con unos agradables quince grados celsius, aunque tratándose de Berk eso era algo extraño: llovía nueve meses al año y los otros tres nevaba con gran intensidad. La noche estaba despejada y se podía apreciar el cielo en su mayor plenitud y esplendor, mostrándose las brillantes estrellas y constelaciones.

Berk era pueblo tranquilo poblado por Alfas, Betas y Omegas de distintas edades, todos sujetos al jefe llamado Stoick the Vast. Su esposa era una cariñosa, pero fuerte y decidida Omega que había sido secuestrada y asesinada por dragones cuando su hijo era apenas un bebé; con gran dificultad el hombre pudo sobreponerse a su pérdida, una cualidad que sólo los alfas más poderosos podían lograr ya que la mayoría se suicidaba o moría por inanición al morir su pareja y por consecuencia, dejaban a sus hijos a su suerte y la aldea tomaba la responsabilidad.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III era su hijo, al nacer había sido más pequeño que los demás y desde muy pequeño demostró que poco y nada poseía en común con los demás vikingos, decepcionando en más de una ocasión a su padre. Si bien la mayoría de los Omegas resultaban ser mujeres, algunas veces por bendición o maldición de los Dioses un varón cumplía esta condición.

Los niños se desarrollaban como lo haría cualquier beta y recibían una educación igualitaria para todos, pero al llegar a la adolescencia su naturaleza comenzaba a tomar el control y los definía por lo que eran, un poderoso Alfa, un calmado Beta o un sumiso Omega.

Hiccup, pese a haber cumplido sus 12 años aún no mostraba signos de pertenecer a alguna raza, extraño ya que todos los pobladores creían que era un débil Omega. Su padre no podía evitar estar inquieto, ya que si Hiccup no mostraba signos de ser un Alfa y era un Beta tan débil como él solo, muchos pueblos vecinos vendrían a reclamar las tierras y matarlo para tomar el poder, pero ese brillante día de primavera todo cambió, al encontrar poderosos aliados.

Dragones.

Poderosos seres desconocidos hasta para los mismos Dioses, criaturas feroces que una vez creaban un lazo este jamás era roto, así como el de Hiccup y Toothless. Al derrotar a la gran Muerte Roja y romper trescientos años de guerra, una particular alianza entre dragones y vikingos comenzó, todo gracias al pescado parlanchín y su desdentado amigo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Expandiendo fronteras

¡Hola! sé prólogo es muy nada, pero realmente me encantan las historias con pró que disfruteís del intento de fic, realmente me encanta esta pareja y deseaba utilizarlos cariñosamente para que hagan porno amoroso(?). Aclaro que aquí Hiccup está enterito y Astrid lo acosa como en las películas. No utilizaré los personajes de los libros ya que no he tenido el placer de leerlos aún (si alguien es tan generoso de mandarme un mensajito para que pueda enviármelos les estaría eternamente agradecida:'c)

Cualquier error de ortografía, redacción o detalles que encuentren avisarme, no tengo suficiente tiempo para escribirlo y corregirlo, espero hacer esto último durante enero... Si no olvido la clave o el usuario.

Gracias por leer3

.

.

Como todos los días el primero en despertar fue Toothless, quien al notar a su jinete envuelto entre las cálidas frazadas y sólo sus cabellos castaños rojizos fuera de ellas se levantó de forma sigilosa de su cama de piedra, se acercó cual felino a donde su niño dormía y puso las patas delanteras a donde sobresalía el bulto del cuerpo para comenzar a frotar su cabeza con insistencia contra él, sin notarlo suaves gorjeos comenzaron a reproducirse en su garganta, causando que el bulto bajo las sábanas soltara una risita y decidiera salir de su cálido escondite.

— ¡Hey grandote! ya desperté, tranquilo amigo — le habló el jinete mientras se sentaba en la cama y doblaba las cobijas para estar más cómodo. Se talló los ojos desperezándose y se estiró para desagarrotar sus músculos. Abrió los brazos invitando a su amigo azabache a ubicarse entre ellos y saludarse como estaban habituados, en un cariñoso abrazo. Toothless sin demorar un segundo más acercó su cabeza a la frente su más preciado ser y miró las orbes verde esmeralda, un color tan brillante y translúcido que lograba perderse en ellos, al igual le pasaba a Hiccup con ese verde tóxico tan especial que poseía el furia nocturna.

El dragón sacó su bífida lengua y la pasó con suavidad por la mejilla del humano - como si le diera un beso con su trompa- soltando sonidos similares a los ronroneos de un felino al notar como la sangre se acumulaba abajo de estas dándoles un tono suavemente rosa. Sus pupilas se dilataron aún más cuando el castaño soltó un suspiro a la vez que cerraba los ojos, podía percibir como el suave aroma de Hiccup a flores silvestres se acentuaba aún más y sus latidos se aceleraban.

— Toothless gustar rostro de Hiccup — Le habló en dragonés idioma en el que ambos logran comunicarse aun con algo de dificultades, pero siempre lograban hacerse entender a su manera.

El humano mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta tranquilizarse, no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo y a su alocado corazón. Ambos eran solo amigos, ¿no?

Su corazón debería latir así sólo por Astrid.

Debería.

"Debería".

— No deberías decir esas palabras Tooth, se pueden malinterpretar...— Dijo el humano mientras se levantaba de su colchón de paja y buscaba su ropa para dirigirse al baño. Una de las ventajas de ser hijo del jefe era que su casa poseía baño privado y así evitaba tener que avergonzarse yendo a los públicos para obtener algo de agua caliente.

El dragón rodó los ojos y se dirigió al patio a calentar el recipiente donde contenía el agua destinada para el uso del baño, ahora con la unión de los dragones a la vida de los aldeanos era más sencillo obtener pequeñas cosas como esa.

¿Cuándo entendería Hiccup que Toothless lo quería de forma especial? ¿Cuándo entendería que no quería más: 'Esto es por… golpe. Y esto por… beso, todo lo demás'?

Aún estaba a tiempo, Hiccup fuese un Beta o un Omega, ya lo había elegido como compañero.

Siendo un poderoso Alfa, dragón entre dragones, no tenía nada que temer de esa niña rara Alfa humana.

¿Verdad?

.

.

Al entrar al baño, Hiccup cerró la puerta y comenzó a desnudarse, se miró en el 'espejo' invento creado por él en el cual podía ver su reflejo al pulir mucho aquél material que él mismo había creado y se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

Su aniñado rostro de grandes ojos de un bonito esmeralda estaban brillantes, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus labios entreabiertos respiraban pesadamente y sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas. Su vista bajó por su pecho ligeramente marcado, sus tetillas estaban algo inflamadas y afiebradas, algo que jamás le había sucedido antes. Acercó un dedo a su pectoral derecho y con el índice rozó sutilmente su pezón, lo que le causó un temblor acompañado de una extraña corriente que terminó en su entrepierna y le hizo soltar un jadeo. Asustado quitó la mano continuó con su exploración visual, llegó a sus piernas tersas, moldeadas y firmes por constante ejercicio de montar un dragón y no encontró nada raro excepto la reacción de su pecho. ¿Por qué continuaba viéndose entonces?

Hiccup pese a tener cumplidos ya 15 años aún no había experimentado lo que era el placer sexual causado por su inconsciente o como respuesta a estímulos, era la primera vez que comenzaba a curiosear con su cuerpo y los diferentes elementos que lo conforman.  
Algo nervioso movió sus ojos en otra dirección y llenó un balde de agua caliente, agradecido de que Toothless calentara la fuente del agua desde afuera. Tomó una esponja aún abochornado por tocar su cuerpo y lo recientemente ocurrido con su dragón. Comenzó a enjabonarse sentado en un banco bajo de madera y se lavó los cabellos para finalmente quitarse toda la espuma con el agua del recipiente.

Cuando estuvo listo salió ya vestido y con su arnés para montar a Toothless, hoy iban a explorar nuevas islas cercanas pertenecientes al archipiélago, la mayoría desiertas aún. Tenía que armar un ligero bolso donde llevar comida, agua y algún cuchillo para afilar su lápiz de carbón. Con sus pensamientos enfocados en eso se dirigió a la cocina, donde ya se encontraba Toothless ansioso por probar bocado también.

— Creo que voy a tener que hablar con Gobber…— Le comentó a su dragón mientras buscaba los ingredientes para hacer un poco de pan con mermelada de fresas, además de envolver algo de queso y pan para llevar a su excursión. Además de sazonar y cocer un poco de pescado favorito del dragón.

Toothless iba a responder, cuando fue interrumpido.

— ¿Por qué con él cuando puedes hablar con tu padre? — Exclamó la grave voz de su progenitor que si bien no era enojada, sonaba a algo como reproche. Stoik creía que su relación había mejorado un poco después del duro enfrentamiento entre la Muerte Roja y la casi muerte de su primogénito, pero al parecer este aún no le tomaba confianza.

— ¡Ay Dioses! — Fue lo primero que exclamó el castaño al escuchar a su padre, se había dado vuelta con brusquedad y ahora estaba apoyado en el mueble de la cocina, con las manos temblando ligeramente, sin poder apartar sus asustados ojos de la fuerte figura del vikingo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿me dirás por qué necesitas hablar con el? — exigió el vikingo mayor.

Hiccup titubeó, sus ojos inevitablemente fueron a viajar a sus pies, que de repente se habían vuelto demasiado interesantes. Su dragón para brindarle apoyo y hacerlo sentir seguro -ya que podía oler y sentir en su propio cuerpo el miedo de su humano- se paró a su lado, frotando su cabeza con el costado del pequeño. Sus pupilas se había contraído ligeramente, a modo de advertencia para Stoik, protegiéndolo.

Con un bufido de resignación lanzó un papel a la mesa, frente a su hijo.

— Se acerca el invierno. cumple tus responsabilidades — Al salir la puerta dio un portazo y las paredes de la gran casa retumbaron, haciendo estremecer a Hiccup.

— Tranquilo Hiccup, yo protegerte a ti — le dijo con voz cariñosa el dragón mientras frotaba su cabeza con el vientre de su jinete de manera juguetona, buscando romper con la atmósfera tan tensa que había dejado el padre del humano.

— Sé que lo harás… Gracias grandote — Exclamó en voz, algo tenso aún. Le sonrió con levedad y con ambas manos acarició las escamas del cuello de Toothless, lo que provocó que cerrara los ojos y sacara la lengua.— Terminemos de comer, aún nos quedan islas por conocer, ¿verdad? — le dijo mientras tomaba el papel y lo leía, era un registro aproximado con los dragones de Berk y ya que se acercaban las heladas tendrían que buscar refugio contra las poderosas tormentas que se avecinaban.

Con agilidad le preparó el pescado a Toothless y su propio desayuno para luego sentarse en la mesa y disfrutarlo.

.

.

Ya habían volado alrededor de treinta minutos entre juegos, nuevos trucos y la búsqueda de una nueva isla o islote. Con un gesto simple se desviaron y aterrizaron de forma silenciosa en el terreno encontrado. Desde el cielo se había visto lo suficientemente grande para albergar todo el terreno donde entrenaban, así que recordando las formas se bajó de la espalda de su dragón y se sentó a dibujar en su mapa mientras Toothless revisaba los alrededores, aunque sin quitarle un ojo a Hiccup.

— Encontré una cueva no muy grande deshabitada y cómoda — "tanto que podríamos hacer un nido ahí" pensó el furia nocturna — ¿De qué hablar en la mañana Hiccup? antes de que tu padre interrumpir — le dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y se recostaba a sus espaldas, sirviéndole de apoyo.

— ¡Oh! lo de Gobber… — Le respondió sin levantar la cabeza de su libreta de dibujos — Mi cuerpo está raro… Distinto. Estoy algo preocupado, quizás contraje alguna enfermedad o no sé. Tal vez el pueda aconsejarme si ver a la curandera o no.

— ¿Por eso tu no querer bañar más conmigo? Podrías dejarme revisar, yo podría ayudar.  
—No es que no confíe en ti, es que me da algo de vergüenza, esta mañana… y-yo — finalmente suspiró y negó, no tenía caso ocultarle algo al ser más cercano. Lo había querido y aceptado tal y como era, no había necesidad de ocultarse o hacerse el duro con el.— Prométeme que no te vas a reír.

— Prometido — Respondió el furia nocturna con verdadera curiosidad. No es que fuese un pervertido por querer verlo otra vez al tomar baños y lo demás, pero estaba preocupado por él.

Con algo de vergüenza y aún dándole la espalda, el castaño comenzó a quitarse el arnés. Con lentitud se quitó la camiseta de lana y finalmente la camisa, se dio vuelta y subió la vista para conectarla con la de su dragón.

Toothless sólo pudo quedarse observando cómo poco a poco la suave piel de su no-oficial-pareja quedaba expuesta, tenía algunas pequitas en sus hombros que lo tentaban a morder y saborear, pero debía contenerse, algún día ese momento llegaría. Cuando finalmente pudo ver el la parte superior frontal del cuerpo del castaño su boca comenzó a salivar.

Sus pezones estaban duros y de un color cereza intenso, rogando ser mancillados por su lengua. Ahora entendía el por qué la reacción de su humano, reconocía los síntomas, pero debía confirmar sus sospechas antes de dar una respuesta..

— Mi pecho… está raro y sensible, estoy asustado.

— Déjame tocar…y así decirte que sucederte.

Hiccup sin notar el efecto que causaba en su dragón asintió y cerró los ojos confiando en que Toothless lo curaría.

Si deseaís los capítulos más largos avisadme, siempre leo desde el celular y no sé cómo les acomoda a ustedes... Estoy a su disposición~ 


End file.
